


Beneficios

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Akaya decide cuál es el mejor regalo para Santa.





	Beneficios

Aunque Akaya sabía que era mejor no creer en Niou, por una vez estaba dispuesto a aceptar que tenía algo de razón. Pero solo porque, esta vez, parte de lo que decía tenía sentido y porque Marui lo había apoyado.

Aun sin Marui afirmando que Niou tenía razón en casi todo lo dicho, era fácil ver que Navidad era la única fecha en la que Santa era recordado, mas nadie le daba nada a él por su gran trabajo repartiendo regalos y eso no debía ser así.

Según Niou —y esa era la parte que hacia que Akaya no pudiese estar seguro de qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras— a él le encantaba el Yakiniku y si le dejaba un plato o un bono para comer gratis, Santa estaría más que contento; Marui, en cambio, había dicho que lo mejor que le podía dejar era un pastel grande y dulce, cubierto de chocolates y fresas y relleno de... Akaya no recordaba más detalles, pero sospechaba que Marui había terminado hablando de sus propios gustos, así que tampoco le creía.

Así que eso lo dejaba con un gran interrogante: ¿qué darle a Santa por navidad?

No podía ser algo pesado, porque ya le tocaba cargar mucho y de hecho por eso, según Niou —y Akaya sí estaba convencido de que esa parte sí era cierta—, había salido eso de dejarle algo de comer, para que tuviera energía para el resto del viaje.

Akaya dudó hasta la hora de la cena, donde encontró la respuesta gracias a los regaños de su madre por no comerse la ensalada.

Pero eso era: ¡Ensalada!

Santa necesitaba hacer dieta si era tan barrigón como decían, así que era mejor dejarle algo que no lo engordara más, como lo harían pasteles o comilonas de carnes.

Y de paso Akaya no tendría que comerse la ensalada ni ser reprendido por eso.

No había ninguna duda de que esa era le mejor opción.

Al final, ambos saldrían beneficiados y tal vez, Santa le agradecería tanto que el próximo año le traería doble regalo.


End file.
